


Book café

by shipnuggets



Series: Voltronbingo 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Allura, Barista Allura, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Handyman Pidge, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pidge is a student, Voltronbingo, Wingman Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: Allura and Lance work in a book café and when the espresso machine breaks down, Pidge fixes it. Lance notices Allura and Pidge pining for each other and breaks stuff on purpose to get them together.





	Book café

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com

“Quiznak “Exclaims Allura, as the espresso machine spits out some last drips of espresso before breaking down completely.  
“Everything alright Allura? I don't think I've actually heard you swear before.” says Lance, her coworker in the book café who she’s known since she was twelve years old. He’s a nice guy, funny and likeable, but not Allura's type. He is too carefree. The only problem is that she doesn’t really know what exactly ís her type, but she does know that she is pansexual. Lance knows, because she told him.  
He even knew it earlier than her family, regarding his likeability and his habit of getting people to talk. But Allura is glad she confined in him, for he supported her throughout the process of coming out to her parents. Her parents told her it was just “a phase” and that is would fly over eventually. But of course it didn't, and when she got in a fight about it with her parents, she could stay in Lance’s house until her parents finally came to their senses. Lance has a large family and his friends are always allowed to stay. They didn’t even ask why she stayed. And when Allura stayed at Lance’s, he even told her he is bisexual. He’s been dating Keith, the part time delivery boy of the book café, for a few months now and Allura is happy for him.  
But right now, Allura isn’t sure if she should be happy or mortified with Lance knowing about her sexual orientation. When she tells Lance about the broken espresso machine, he immediately says with twinkling eyes that he knows someone who might be able to fix the machine.

And when that someone arrives, Allura knows exactly why his eyes twinkled and doesn’t know whether to strangle or kiss him. He’s called his friend Pidge to take a look at the machine. They look extremely cute with their unruly hair and glasses and Pidge is one of the most thoughtful and considerate, but also sassy persons Allura’s ever known. Because of that, Allura has a crush on said person, but she isn't sure whether it's reciprocated so she doesn't dare to flirt too obviously. But Pidge comes by the café sometimes to order coffee, and Allura always makes a lighthearted drawing on the paper cup. But they never really talked apart from the usual small talk. Pidge always smiles at the drawings, so Allura made a habit out of it, since she likes seeing them smile. Of course Lance saw through her, and since he's friends with Pidge he's now probably going to try to be their wingman.

Now Pidge is greeting them and immediately starts trying to repair the machine. After some time passes, Allura asks if they want a break, but Pidge says that they've found the problem and wants to finish it first.  
Fifteen minutes later, the machine is as good as new.  
“Let's try it out and make some coffee for you Pidge.”  
“Never going to say no to that. Your coffee is the best Allura.” Pidge grins.  
“A macchiato as usual?’  
Pidge nods in agreement and chooses a table while Allura prepares her coffee.  
Since it's a book café, Pidge drops her stuff at the table and takes a look at the books that are all around the building. Because of the books covering the walls and the scent of roasted coffee, there's a relaxed ambiance in the café. Most customers are here to study, but a few come just to read the books while enjoying a cup of coffee or one of the baker Hunk's selfmade pastries.  
When the coffee is ready, Allura makes a little drawing on the cup. It's a round and fluffy animal with 8 little stumps as legs. It has big round eyes and a little mouth. On both cheeks is a mark in the form of a triangle.  
She readies another cup for herself, takes two red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and walks towards Pidge's table. Pidge sits down when Allura approaches.  
“Is it alright if I sit with you during my break?” asks Allura.  
“Yeah of course.”  
When she sits down, she sees Lance giving her a thumbs up from behind the counter. Lucky enough, Pidge doesn't seem to notice.  
Allura smiles, she probably owes Lance a movie night.  
“Thank you so much for repairing the espresso machine Pidge. We would've been in a lot of trouble if it wasn't for you. Do you want anything in return?”  
Pidge laughs. “I already got a free coffee, drawing and a cupcake. My day can hardly get any better.”  
Allura blushes, but Pidge doesn't notice because they’re looking at the drawing of the cute animal on their cup.  
“It's really cute Allura. You can draw well.”  
“Thanks! I'm actually a student at the Art Academy here.”  
“Seriously! I study software engineering and my university is right next to yours. Funny.”

It’s been two weeks since Pidge fixed the espresso machine. Allura is happy to notice that Pidge seems to drop by a bit more as usual and strikes up a conversation with Allura, if Allura isn’t too busy. They find out they both like disaster movies, cycling, gaming and chocolate covered oreos.  
One day in that second week, the espresso machine breaks down again. Little does Allura know that the night prior, Lance googled how to disable a espresso machine. Lance immediately offers to call Pidge to fix it. And that’s how, a while later, Pidge is standing in front of Allura again with some gear to fix the machine.  
“This thing is giving you guys a lot of crap lately.” Pidge states.  
“I don’t get it,”Allura sounds confused, “ It always worked fine, until two weeks ago.”  
“Well, let’s see what I can do.”  
And once again, Pidge fixes the espresso machine within half an hour.  
Allura prepares coffee for Pidge and herself. Allura learned that red velvet is Pidge’s favorite pastry. Allura takes a red velvet cupcake again, but this time the frosting is Meringue Buttercream.  
She and Pidge sit down at a table and they fall easily in a relaxed conversation. Alura doesn’t even notice the time passing until Lance comes to tell her that it’s getting quite busy, so he really needs her help.

Lance has set his mind on getting Allura and Pidge together, therefore he disables the blender a few weeks later. Let’s see if the third time really is a charm, he thinks.  
Allura grunts, when she finds out the blender isn’t working.  
“Are we cursed or something?” Allura exclaims, while throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.  
“I guess we’d better call Pidge again huh.” says Lance carefully trying to not upset Allura. “Maybe it’s better if you call this time, since they might get a bit annoyed with me asking for favors.”  
“Hmm.. Yes, you’ve got a point. I’ll call Pidge. But we really have to reward them for all their work though.”  
“Yes we should. You’ve got any ideas?”  
“You’re friends with her right? Don’t you know something they like?”  
“I’ve got a good idea, but you have to promise me not to withdraw.”  
When Allura notices Lance is not going to say anything more before she responds, she sighs “Alright Lance! I promise.”  
“I’ll even let you choose Allura,” Lance grins, “Either you take Pidge to go see a movie, or you can take them out for dinner.”  
“Lance,” says Allura sharply, “Are you forcing me to ask Pidge out?”  
“Yes I am, or else I’m afraid neither of you will ever make a move.”  
Allura counters Lance by saying that she doesn’t even know if Pidge likes her back, to which Lance responds “Allura, I’ve known Pidge for almost as long as I know you. And I can tell you that they like you for sure. They even told me myself, even though I’m not supposed to tell you. However, you need the push, so I’m telling you that Pidge told me that they like you.”  
“Really? Wow. Thanks for telling me this Lance. I guess I need to keep my promise, so I’ll ask them on a date.”  
Lance feels very satisfied with the success of his plan. He had to lie to Allura about Pidge telling him about their feelings, but he’s quite sure Pidge likes Allura. He wishes Allura luck upon seeing Pidge entering the book café.

“Thank you so much for all your help Pidge.” Allura says after sitting down with Pidge, who just fixed the blender.  
“No problem Allura. I’m glad I could be of worth.”  
“Pidge, I’d really like to show my gratitude. I’d like to...to take you on a date. If you’d want to of course.”  
Pidge lets that sink in for a few seconds before answering “I’d love to Allura.”  
For a moment, they just look at each other and smile.  
“Is it alright if I pick you up this saturday?” Asks Allura.  
Pidge nods in agreement.

The movie starts in a few minutes. Of course, Allura choose the newest disaster movie to go to. Before that, they went to a little and cozy waffle shop in town. Allura bought them two oreo waffles. They were godly, if Allura may say so. The waffle was freshly made and warm. It was covered with whipped cream, oreo crumbs, chocolate chips and chocolate sauce.  
Judging from Pidge’s face and how fast they ate the waffle, Allura guessed Pidge must’ve loved the waffle. She locked that information somewhere in her memory, for future purposes.  
Allura bought a large popcorn box to share during the movie. Thirty minutes into the movie, Allura moves her hand into the box to grab popcorn, but instead she finds Pidge’s hand in the box. Allura wants to draw back her hand, but Pidge is already intertwining their fingers.  
Allura smiles to herself and they hold hands throughout the rest of the movie. 

When the movie has ended, Allura drives Pidge home. Their conversation is as relaxed as always. Somehow, conversation with Pidge just comes automatically. Allura doesn’t even have to think about it. Allura pulls up in front of Pidge’s house and walks them towards the front door. Allura is too modest to call herself a gentlewoman, but she’s certainly got good manners.  
When they arrive at Pidge’s front door, Allura is doubting. Should she Kiss Pidge? Or is that too much for a first date?  
Squeezing her hand maybe? Nah, that’s too awkward.  
So she settles with thanking them for the lovely evening and wishing them good night. Just as she’s about to turn and walk towards the car, Pidge grabs her hand.  
“Thank you for tonight Allura. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take you on a second date?”  
“That’d be lovely Pidge.” responds Allura. Pidge then leans closer towards Allura. There’s a concert of two thousand ringing bells in her head speculating about what’s going to happen.  
Then she feels Pidge’s lips on her cheek. It’s fast, but uttermost sweet and affectionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://shipnuggets.tumblr.com


End file.
